


Dear Diary

by loptrskhaleesi



Series: Dear Diary [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: AU, Diary fic, Diary/Journal, F/M, Logyn - Freeform, Loki x Sigyn - Freeform, Modern AU, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loptrskhaleesi/pseuds/loptrskhaleesi
Summary: Set in Norway in 1997, this is the tale of how two people came together in unlikely circumstances via their diary entries.Angrboda and Loki are in a common law open marriage raising Sleipnir and their three infant children.Sigyn is a college drop out working as a waitress, living at home with her mother, Freyja, step-father and two young step-sisters.Headcanons and characterisations based off a combination of Norse Mythology and Marvel, as well as RP threads I have written. Everyone is human. This is a WIP and my first fic.
Relationships: Angrboða | Angerboda/Loki (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)
Series: Dear Diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197257





	1. Chapter One - A Surprise Meeting

**13th September, 1997**  
Dear Diary,

  
Happy birthday to me!

  
Dad sent me a card and some money; you would’ve thought for my 18th he would have made more of an effort. Maybe come visit. But no. Think he’s scared of Mum. Don’t blame him.

  
Hnoss and Gersemi had a dance show all day, so Mum and Odr spent the day with them. Jokes on her I ordered myself a Chinese and had my own birthday feast!

  
She brought back a cake though, lemon. Her favourite, no candles and I only got the last slice after fighting Odr for it. Such a prick. At least now I can try and move out, my tip jar is at about 120kr.

Might have to get a second job.

  
Speaking of, I have work in the morning.

  
Chat soon  
Sig

 **14th September 1997**  
Dear Diary,

  
Work was terrible. I hate weekend shifts.

Closing staff didn’t set up and we had no coffee for the first hour! Don’t think I’ve ever been called bitch so many times. Like it was my fault?!

  
To top it off I slipped on some cake a little kid threw on the floor. Fell right on my arse. Dropped a tray of milkshakes, I was covered in the stuff. One of the customers helped me up though, he was the only one, the others just laughed. But the kid apologised.

  
My feet ache, my bum is bruised and I’m going to bed.

  
Chat soon  
Sig

 **17th September 1997**  
Dear Diary,

  
Been a couple of days. Not much has changed. Been working non-stop but I have tomorrow off! Sleep is needed.

  
Hnoss and Gem have been practicing their new dance and their stupid music has been playing it non-stop. Tempted to smash the disk.

  
Anyway

That customer that helped me up was in again. He’s been in everyday since it happened. Always orders a black coffee with a strawberry tart. My favourite! He seems nice, doesn’t talk much though.

Mum and Odr are arguing, Theoric text me. Might go see him tonight. De-stress a little and get away from this hell hole.

Chat soon  
Sig  
P.S. Mum caught me trying to sneak out and took my car keys. Perfect.

 **19th September 1997**  
Dear Diary,

  
Got my keys back! I went to the shops and brought a couple of new CDs with some of the money Dad sent me before work.

Had work today though, same shit different day.

That customer was there again. He actually spoke to me this time! He asked if I wanted to get a drink with him away from work. Seeing him tomorrow!!! I probably shouldn’t have said yes, but he seems nice.

Oh! He said his name was Loki! I like it.

Chat soon  
Sig  
\---  
  
**1st September 1997**  
Hello I suppose,

  
This all seems ridiculous. But Boda said it would be good to get my thoughts out, it’s supposed to be ‘relaxing’ but I think it’s a load of crap.

Hela cut another tooth yesterday. So. Much. Crying.

Fen and Jorm have been acting up too as none of us can sleep. Tempted to do a runner for a couple of days. Boda might kill me though.

  
Sleip got suspended from school…on the first day of term. Again. Something about being a ‘smart-mouth’. Wonder where he got that from?

  
I should’ve done more when he was little. He’s 13 next month and I’ve suddenly realised he’s not a kid anymore. Suppose raising a kid when you’re a kid yourself fucks you both up.

  
Boda has helped since she’s been around. But that boy…well he’s just like me and maybe that’s the problem.

  
Falling asleep writing this crap.  
L

 **7th September 1997**  
It’s me again,

  
Boda noticed I stopped writing so I’m back. Nothing escapes her.

  
Hela stopped crying constantly. Sleip is back at school tomorrow, told him to keep his head down. I give it a week until he’s sent home again.

  
Trying to teach Fen how to write his name, it is not going well. He can manage an ‘I’ but he is getting better! Jorm however is struggling to learn how to share, he’s been winding Hela up. Think he’s jealous of the attention she gets.

  
Still want to escape for a while. Might talk to Boda.  
Later  
L

 **14th September 1997**  
Long time no speak,

  
Yes, I know I should write more. But…life.

  
It’s the weekend so Boda took the kids to some play park this morning, I took Sleip to his acting club thing and went to get a coffee.

  
Tried this new place, some basic retro café down the road. Some little shit was having a tantrum and threw his cake on the ground, poor waitress didn’t see it. Usually, I would be first to laugh at someone falling but I felt sorry for her. Plus, she was cute. Even covered in three types of milkshake. Made the little shit apologise after helping her up.

  
Can’t stop thinking about her. Hope she’s ok.

  
Later.  
L

 **15th September 1997**  
It appears I have no self-control.

  
Went back to that café thing again during my lunch break. Waitress was there, I wanted to ask if she was ok but felt a bit creepy and my stupid mind decided to go blank, all the times I wish it was quiet it decided to do it then. I wanted to ask her name but all I did was ask for some stupid strawberry tart. I don’t even like them, but I heard her recommending it so guess it was fresh in my mind?

  
She seemed happy enough though, but I suppose she’s paid to be happy.

  
I can hear Jorm throwing a tantrum. I’ll leave it here.  
L

 **17th September 1997**  
Look at me not waiting almost a week to write! Boda said it would get easier, she’s right. As usual.

  
Confirmed, I have a problem. Been going to the café every day for lunch since Sunday. Order the same thing and still can’t manage to say anything to her, don’t even know her name. Next time, next time I will.

  
Oh, Fen managed to write his name today! The R was the wrong way round but he did it! And Sleip is still at school, he got a C on his science paper. I almost cried I was so proud, I hope he doesn’t fuck up like me.

  
Hela has started laughing whenever someone drops something, so have had to move everything up high so Fen and Jorm can’t reach it. They’ve caught on smashing things makes their sister laugh and I think Boda is on the verge of throwing the vacuum out the window.

  
She’s pouring wine at the moment which means one thing…

  
Until next time.  
L

 **18th September 1997**  
Two days in a row! I deserve a medal.

  
Hela was up all night and Fen fell over at nursery and cut his knee so today has been hell.

  
The waitress wasn’t at the café today. Day off I suppose. I should really stop before she files an order against me.

  
Falling asleep.  
L

 **19th September 1997**  
I’m insane. I did it. I’ve lost the plot but I did it. I don’t know how but I did.

  
Her name’s Sigyn, but she said to call her Sig. It’s cute, rolls off the tongue nicely. Anyway, for some unknown reason I asked her to get a drink…she works in a coffee shop. She’s surrounded by drinks every day. Surely there would’ve been better options? But I’m seeing her tomorrow. Need to find an excuse to give to Boda.

  
She will kill me if she finds out, or maybe she’ll understand? We’re pretty open with this stuff. We’re not married, legally anyway, so I’m sure it’ll be fine. Or I just don’t tell her, see how it goes first?  
Head is a mess and need to help Sleip with his history homework.

  
Will fill you in tomorrow if I can.  
L


	2. Chapter Two - First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn have gone on their first date! Loki struggles how to discuss this potential new relationship with Angrboda.

**20th September 1997**  
Dear Diary,  
Writing early because today is the day!  
I don’t know why I feel so nervous, or excited. This probably isn’t even a date and I’m reading way too much into this. He’s probably just trying to be nice.

Still

I’m going to look good, for myself if nothing else. I haven’t been on a date since Theoric and well that didn’t exactly end well. Maybe it’s time to drop him as a ‘booty call’? I’m an adult now, I can do better. Maybe this is the start of that?

Back to the matter at hand. I found the perfect outfit. I thought about that cute little pink dress, the one Aunt Gerdr picked, but it seems too…pretty. Bleh.  
Found my Doc Martens under my bed, the black platform ones and those slim cut jeans Mum doesn’t like. So those and that blue frilly blouse, and maybe my leather jacket? Maybe that pink lippy to balance it all out? Is that too much? I don’t want to scare him off…I’ll try it on.

Ok this looks good, to me anyway. Hair is being a bitch and looks like a perm gone wrong. I don’t know why anyone would actually choose to have curly hair. Going to shove it in a pony tail and hope for the best.

Wish me luck!!!  
Chat soon  
Sig  
P.S. Will write more tomorrow, it’s late. But…wow

 **21st September 1997**  
Dear Diary,  
Had work again today but could hardly focus. Last night!!!

We met at a cute bar in town, not busy or too loud so we could actually talk. I could listen to him talk all day. He’s funnier than I thought he would be, my cheeks hurt from laughing so much! He’s handsome too, utterly dreamy. I’ve only ever seen him sat in the booth and didn’t realise how tall he was! I felt so small.

Oh, and his eyes!! So green, never seen eyes like that before. I couldn’t stop looking. Might’ve creeped him out a bit.

He has children though, not one but four. I don’t know how to feel about that, dating an older man I can get around but a father? Of so many!? He didn’t mention their mother so don’t know what the deal is with that. But good he told me about them instead of hiding it I guess, plus he looked so happy talking about them. Was sweet really.

Apart from that, everything was perfect. He brought my drinks even when I offered and he got us both some of those mini donut bites from that van by the library. He even offered me his coat when it got cold! I thought things like that only happened in the movies! I didn’t want him to freeze though so I said no, I hope I didn’t upset him.

I gave him my number, and he text me this morning! We’re meeting again next week. Going to see a movie after we both finish work!

Shit. Never even asked what he does.

Anyway, I can’t stop smiling.  
Chat soon  
Sig  
\-----

 **20th September 1997**  
Well, that went better than I thought.  
Will write more when Boda goes to work tomorrow.  
L

 **21st September 1997**  
Boda is working. Kids are napping, Sleip is playing a video game. If it could always be this easy that would be great.

Don’t really know where to start with this all, feels weird writing about it but I keep replaying the night in my head. Never expected her to dress so…well she looked amazing. I thought she was this ‘all pink and pretty things’ girl, which is great, but boy I was wrong. She looked like she came straight from a concert and that body. I had to stop myself from staring.

We drank, we laughed, even shared some food. It felt so easy, it didn’t feel like a first date. Was it a date? I hope so but who knows? Anyway, it felt as if we’ve always known each other, it was so easy to talk to her.

I mentioned the kids, thought it was best to be upfront about them. Didn’t mention Boda. That’s a whole other complicated conversation. Don’t know what she thought, turns out she’s only 18. Surely too young to want a father in his late mid-twenties? She got ID’d at the bar and I saw her licence. She’s only, what…7 years older than Sleip? It feels wrong, I’m 8 years older than her. Yeah, that looks worse written down than it sounds in my head. Maybe I should call this off, but I can’t stop thinking about her.

We were texting all morning before she started work. Think Boda noticed.

Meeting Sig again to go see that ‘Halfway to Haugesund’ movie Friday night when we finish work. Need to figure out an excuse, or do I just tell Boda the truth? She deserves that.  
Decisions.  
L

 **22th September 1997**  
Told Boda  
She made me sleep in the car  
She’s not impressed  
Fuck  
L

 **25th September 1997**  
She calmed down, somewhat.  
Turns out she’s not mad about Sig, only that I didn’t tell her straight away. She knew I was talking to someone. Apparently, I’m “shit at fucking lying” and “Hela is a better liar and she can’t even talk.”  
Managed to cheer her up though, bit of wine and you-know-what and she’s fine again. Well, I’m allowed to sleep in the bed again. Baby steps.  
Just going to try and keep this thing with Sig quiet for now.  
Night  
L


End file.
